celonapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Superfans
Beercelona Superfans are a group of fanatics who attended matches and supported the team on and off the field. Beercelona have many fans in each corner of the world. Some fans though have shown more dedication and commitment to the cause and would regularly be seen on the touchline singing the famous Beercelona anthem. Fan-vans are a regular occurrence for Beercelona giving fans the chance to sit among their favourite Beercelona stars to and from the ground, allowing them an up close and personal look into match preparation all for no fee. None of that charging for autographs or meet and greets in this club. The following names are just a few of the original superfans with some the reasons why they get this high acclaim.. Charlotte Cunningham Charlotte Cunningham is the first super fan to trade shifts at her job to enable her a chance to see the men in green and gold. An avid Liverpool fan she become particularly fond of Beercelona's two mighty Liverpudlians Peter Hannah and David Sergison and would become a regular attendee in the fan van. She is the first fan to claim an original Beercelona shirt, as Andy Butt donated it to her for her dedication to the team. She wore the shirt with pride often taking pictures of herself wearing it at some of the USA's top landmarks. Now living back in the UK she doesn't get to as many games live as she would like but still follows the team through social media. Charlotte Pape Charlotte Pape was another who would regular trade shifts at work to ensure she was on the sidelines singing loud and proud, she attended many games and was a vocal supporter of everything the team did, even putting her name forward for the Beercelona calendar as a model. She was distraught when a picture emerged of another fan wearing one of the famous Season 1 shirts before her and vowed that she would one day get to wear one herself. Pape was such a fan of Beercelona she even brought her father to games who himself was an ex-professional player in the UK and had nothing but admiration for the squad and what it was looking to achieve. She would be a regular in the fan van and would never miss a night out with the squad after match days, often joining hall of famers, Elliot, Butt, Sergison, Murdoch and Hall into VIP lounges. Now residing back in the UK she has lost no love or passion for Beercelona and still vehemently cheers them on from across the pond. Olivia Cottrell Olivia Cottrell was one of the first fans and subsequently the first fan to become a WAG. She started dated goalscoring hero Ryan Buczman at the start of 2016 and some say is the reason he scored so many goals as he wanted to impress her watching from the sidelines. She was also a regular attendee of the fan van and would shout ferociously from the sidelines when she felt the team were under performing, she was a passionate fan and her absence from the sidelines is still missed to this day. Buczman and Cottrell are still together with rumours swirling of a potential humble abode being purchased between the two in the not so distant future. Laura Monteith Laura Monteith was part of the first group of fans to regularly attend games, she didn't enjoy football and the drama that came with it but was turned when she saw the passion and heart Beercelona players left on the pitch after each game. She even gave up her one of her final evenings in Florida where she should have been having celebratory drinks inside the Rose and Crown at Epcot to watch the famous #3's play which was also Butt and Murdoch's final outing for Beercelona. She may have appeared grumpy on that day but later admitted there was nowhere else should have rather been. Currently a Wag of former full time player Andy Butt, she resides in Northern Ireland finishing her degree, with hopes of one day getting back out to the sidelines to cheer on the team again. Notable Mentions Steph Broadbent - Having spent two holidays spending her Wednesday nights watching Beercelona, she deserves a spot in this list of superfans. She also is the creator of custom Beercelona merchandise, such as the Beercelona scarf. top work Steph! She is the wag of star player Leon Elliot and currently resides in the UK. Katie Drakeford Jessica Brown